When Tiredness Attacks
by AngelbloodShinra
Summary: Just a funny story.... dun mind me, I'm high on sugar. Rated because of one dirty word...Review pleez!


When Tiredness Attacks  
  
Just a short, funny story I had in my head. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but myself. At least I think I own myself.  
  
KEY:~...~ = thoughts  
  
Specter was having a bad day. A full sixteen soldiers had been caught, several pieces of important machinery had been damaged by Spike, there was a virus in the computer systems (most likely put there by Katie or Amanda) and to top it off his stash of blowpops was somehow down to one toffee flavored one, one cherry flavored one, and eight banana flavored ones.  
~Yeuch... banana.~ Specter mused, licking the cherry one. Unlike most chimps, specter hated bananas with a vengance, preferring other fruit, chinese food and candy, and was more than happy to let the soldiers eat them all. as long as they kept them faaaaaar away from him.  
Specter slouched in his hoverchair, dangling his legs over the arm. He was missing something, and for all his technology-enhanced IQ he couldn't figure out what it was. Was it food? He glanced over at the halfeaten chinese take-out. Nope. Drink? No way, he had a half-full can of Poop at his feet. Entertainent? on the table there was a disturbing amount of Jhonen Vasquez comics piled up, so that couldn't be it. Was he clean? Specter sniffed his armpits. Mmmm, coconut soap. Obviously he was. Candy? Hello, he had a cherry blowpop in his hand! Suddnly the door flew open, so Specter had to put his thoughts of whatever it was that was missing on hold, as his little brainwashed lieutennant Buzz had entered with the evening report.  
"Sir,I am happy to report that the virus in the system was just a virus one of our techincians made that accidentally got sent to the wrong address, so we should have neutralized the problem by tomorrow."  
Specter didn't seem interested. "Uh, that's good to hear..."  
The brainwashed boy looked at his master intently for a second. "sir, are you ok? You look a little tired..."  
Specter could have kicked himself. That was it! He hadn't slept in nearly a week! He needed sleep! ~How the hell did I miss that??~ he screamed in his head. ~Because my mind is fried from lack of sleep, DUH.~ He replied to himself.  
Specter spoke to the brainwashed blue haired boy, slowly increacing in speed as he inched for the ornate four poster bed."Buzz,I'm retiring for the night make sure I'm not disturbed youaredismissedfortherestofthedayGOODNIGHT!"Specter practicly dived for the bed. snuggling under the purple, crimson and navy blankets. Good riddance tiredness! Hello dreamland...Specter suddenly felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his neck like lazers.  
~Oh dear gods don't let that be Spike here to catch me and send me back to the amusement park and rob me of my Helmet I need SLEEP FIRST DAMMIT!!!~ Specter thought as he tenatively opened his eyes...and turned his head to see whoever was staring at him.  
A pause for what seemed like eternity passed. Then Specter spoke, or more accuratley, screamed at the induvidual.  
"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE BUZZ, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YOU WERE DISMISSED! BEGONE! SHOO! VACATE THE ROOM! TO BE BLUNT, FUCK OFF!!"  
Silence from Buzz, although his creepy stare spoke a thousand words.  
"........Ohhhh no. you had your share today. youll get more tomorrow."  
No answer, just that stare.  
"I said go away!"  
Stare. Stare. Stare.  
"GO AWAY!!! I am your master, and you will obey me! OBEY MEEE!!!"  
Stare. Stare. Stare.  
"........Please?"  
Stare. Stare. Stare. STARE.  
"OH FINE!!!" Specter snarled, pulling a bottle of vinegar from under his pillow. "YOU WANT THIS?"  
A goofy grin split the creepy staring face of Buzz, and he begged for the vinegar like Scooby would Doo for a Scooby snack.  
Specter threw it out of an open window that he knew faced a cliff. "THEN FETCH!!!"  
Buzz literally dived out the window.  
Specter walked over to see if he had jumped as far as the cliff. Surprizingly he had.  
"Wow... he's actually flapping his arms..." Specter said. losing interest all of a sudden, Specter hopped back into bed and flicked off the light.  
~Peace.....perfect peace...~  
Slurp, slurp, slurp.  
Specter groggily sat up. "Gh... What now?"  
Slurp, slurp, slurp.  
Specter pinpointed the sound to under the table. where he hid his blowpops. Specter silently got out of bed and padded over to the table, without turing on the light - Being able to see in the dark has its advantages - then Specter peeked under the table.  
Below the table was one of the red amphitere-like flying reptiles, and it had found is way into the hidden drawer that contained Specter's blowpop stash. And it was eating them.  
"Mrr?"(What?) It enquired.  
Five seconds later, it was blasted into a shower of energy chips and cookies by an enraged Specter, who then promptly stomped back off to bed.  
~Sleep....Beautiful sleep....~  
Munchmunchmunchmunchmunch.  
Specter's bloodshot eyes eased themselves open. ~dear gods, now what??....~  
A certain smell was emanating from inside the closet. Specter was very scared. But for a very different reason than closet monsters. He ran over to the closet and threw the door open, and his worst fears were confirmed.   
There was a HELMET MONKEY in his CLOSET getting BANANA GOO over his CLOTHES.  
Five minute later, the monkey in question was in trick castle's dungeon and Specter was in bed again.  
~I swear to Irk, one more unnessecary disturbance, just ONE MORE...~  
Suddenly, the communicatin screen came on.  
"Hello, Mr Specter?"  
Specter sat up again. the human on screen had an expensive suit on. ~Hmm, must be a world leader wanting to negotiate... I won't kill him...yet.~ Specter thought. "Yes, what is it?"  
The human was not a world leader."Hi, would you be interested in buying our Life insur.."  
(you can actually hear Specter's mind snapping!)  
Specter exploded."OH FOR THE LOVE OF STUFF! I'VE BEEN STARED AT FOR VINEGAR, ONE OF MY MONSTERS ATE ALL MY BLOWOPS, A SOLDIER GOT BANANA ON MY CLEAN CLOTHES, AND NOW THIS?!? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Specter ran out of the room screaming. Then he reentered, to yell " WHEN I RULE THE WORLD YOU'LL BE ONE OF THE FIRST AGAINST THE WALL!" at the telemarketer. then he left again.  
Specter was just leaving Trick Castle when he stopped in his tracks. "wait a second, where can I go? there's almost nowhere where Spike wouldn't think to look for me!"   
After a minute of thinking, Specter had an idea."It's risky, but.... oh what the hell! I need sleep!" With that he teleported.  
~~~Later~~~  
Spike staggered into his room. He'd been running around like a crazy person, netting monkeys left and right. How many had he caught today again? 15? 16? Spike flopped into his bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off. Something registered on his half concious mind - there was someone else in the bed. he didn't know who, but there was someone. Spike half grumbled, half whispered. "Hey... who's there?"  
The person spoke in a rather familliar voice."It's... uh... Mister Fuzzybun!"  
"Yeah right, Mister Fuzzybun doesn't sound like tha..." Spike rolled over...and saw his archnemisis.  
But it was hardly the same monkey! He had bloodshot, baggy and red-rimmed eyes, his hair looked even worse than Spike's, and the expression on his face could have made a more gentle soul cry. It was a look that screamed "I NEED SLEEP!!!"  
Spike stared in shock for several minutes. then he spoke.  
"Naaaah, I'm not gonna catch you tonight."  
Specter was, quite obviously, stunned. "why not? Do you feel sorry for me or is it not sporting to net your enemy when they're half-dead or what?"  
Spike's reply would live with Specter forever."It's not that," He pointed over to his net."it's just if I did, I'd have to get up. And that's just not gonna happen tonight."  
Specter smirked his trademark smirk."That's also the reason you're not Stubborn Brat Frickazee right now. Goodnight, Spike..."  
Spike chuckled. "Night Specter...."  
And thus, two enemies slept.  
FIN  
  
Reviews make me happy! Don't you *want* to make me happy? =3 


End file.
